huntik_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of Nefertiti
Valley of the Kings, Egypt: A mysterious man, looks to the ruins of the archaeologists camp, which is destroyed by something. This man is Hector. Hector collapses and uses a Teknonomicon to talk with a another man. "Hello Numbers, Azaram is dead, and his camp is destroyed..." He lifted up his Teknonomicon so that Numbers could see the ruined camp. "But Hector, what in the world can do this?" "I don't know... However lets continue Azaram's research..." "Yeah, we know this Tomb of Nefertiti has one big secret left. I will enter the temple and take that final secret." Meanwhile... We see a man, talking to Guggenheim via a Holotome. Guggenheim calls that man Daktari. Mission: The Tomb of Nefertiti, find out if there is any treasure in the tomb of Nefertiti that isn't taken by the Organization. Daktari steps in his car. Hector is walking to the tomb, and he see's the dead body of Azaram, and he sees a journal next to him. He takes it and read it. Its seen that Daktari driving through the desert, and a sandstorm start. Daktari invokes a Ferryman Titan. The Titan gives Daktari a strange stone, which starts to glow, and the sandstorm stops. Daktari sends the Ferryman back to his Amulet. Hector walks to the middle of the tomb and presses his hand against a wall inside the tomb entrance. The wall begins to glow, and moves away from his place. He sees a hole, which he enters. Daktari enters the archaeologists camp, and enters the tomb. He realizes that that the hole in the wall, and enters. Hector enters a room, he sees some pillars, and 3 Sekhmet statues. Two Nightlurkers show up. Hector invokes the Titan, Iron Monkey, that easily defeat one of the Nighlurker. Then, there is a small earthquake, and the Sekmet statues changed into real Sekmets! Hector uses Touchram on one of the Sekmets, and Iron monkey kills a another Sekmet. However, than the Sekmets kills the Iron Monkey! The Nighlurker uses his ability to hide in the shadow, and it looks like Hector will lose! Then, someone uses Boltflare on the Nighlurker. The Nighlurker is stuck in the floor and the Sekmet are derived. Hector invokes a Sunhawk Titan, and Hector jumps into the Sunhawk's claws. Then, he begins to fluctuate, and the Sunhawk releases him so Hector kicks one Sekhmet down. Meanwhile, Daktari and Ferryman defeated one other Sekmet. And all the Sekmets are defeated. Sunhawk uses his claws to defeat the Nighlurker that's still trapped in the floor. All the Titans are defeated now. Daktari and Hector go on walking. "You... you saved my life..." "It was nothing..." Then Hector sees Daktari's Holotome. They walk father into the secret chamber. Then they are attacked by an Ash Titan. Hector and Daktari attack, but the Ash Titan heals itself. Hector runs away and shouts to Daktari that he must follow him. Then, Daktari, followed by a angry Ash, enters a room. Hector uses Augerfrost on the Ash Titan, and she is defeated. The room they entered is large with a large lion statue in the middle. The episode ended. Category:Fan-fic issues created by Quilafa